It was Enchanting to Meet You
by AlyssaHart
Summary: SONGFIC ONE-SHOT! Hinamori constantly fakes everything in her life. She fakes her actions, words, and image. But when she meets Souma Kukai, she realizes that she can be who she really is. One day, the unthinkable happens. Amu has been transfered to a highschool in America. Can she realized her feelings before it's too late? Will she confess to Kukai? Will she be rejected? KUKAMU!


**Aly-Cat: Hey guys! Aly here and this is going to be my first SONGFIC! I've been told that I'm not allowed to post song lyrics here so I'd reccomend you guys to listen to Enchanted by Taylor Swift while reading. Thanks!**

***Confetti* \(^o^)/**

**Aly-Cat: Please enjoy! And I would GREATLY appreciate it if you would review ^^ I'm not going to be all "this is my first songfic so please no flames...blah blah" crap. Because I'd rather have the painful truth than the beautiful lie. Thank you for reading! **

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this? There is a reason why this is called FANFICTION...AlyssaHart doesn't own Shugo Chara, any of its characters, or the song Enchanted. Shugo Chara and its characters belong to PeachPit. And the song Enchanted is by Taylor Swift. **

**Aly-cat: Enough with my rambling and let's get on with the story!**

I nod and smile. It's all I can do. I prefer not to talk unless needed to. The man walks away and I let out a sigh. Mom was hosting one of her parties again. All of her friends were coming over to greet me. After all, I was Tsumugu Hinamori's only child. Ah great, another couple's coming over here looking like they're ready for some conversation...

Finally...that stubborn couple left. I looked around, searching for my mom and found her chatting with a group of her friends. I was bored and I felt like leaving the living room and heading up to my bedroom where I'd lock the door and just stare off into space.

When suddenly-

I saw...

Him.

His hair was a russet brown and a bit messy. It didn't matter to me, he still looked extremely handsome. His emerald green eyes were dazzling...

Suddenly, his eyes turn on me and they take my breath away. It looked as if he was literally x-raying me with his eyes. Then, he breaks into a grin and starts making his way to...me?

"Yo! I'm Kukai. Souma Kukai," he says and even his voice is attracting. Wait. What? Wake up Hinamori Amu! Don't let a pretty boy make you all flustered!

"Hey. I'm Amu. Hinamori Amu," I copied, teasing him slightly.

That's when our conversation starts.

The next day, I found out that he goes to the same highschool that I'm attending. In fact, he's sitting right behind me! How did I not notice earlier? We pass notes sometimes in class when the teacher's back is turned. Sounds pretty childish right? To tell you the truth...I didn't mind it all that much.

**Hey Hinamori, wanna meet me under the cherry tree tonight? I got something to give you.**

I smiled at Kukai's message and quickly scribbled back:

_Okay Souma. See ya there :)_

I was glad I met Kukai. I've been acting more like myself lately and everyone seems to notice my change...

I stood under the cherry tree, wearing a strawberry colored blouse and a pink plaid mini-skirt. Okay I admit, maybe I did spend most of my time fretting about which outfit to wear...

"Glad you came Hinamori!"

I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

I turn around, unable to stop the silly smile on my face as I see him.

"Of course I'd come _Souma_," I joked.

We sit down under the cherry tree, the petals falling around us slowly. The grass is soft, like a dozen feathers.

We don't speak and it's pretty silent for awhile. Kukai picks up a cherry blossom that landed on the ground and places it into my hair.

I blush.

"Here Hinamori," he pulls out a box and hand it to me.

I opened it with slightly shaking fingers. Why was I so nervous?

I gasp as I see the contents.

A beautiful pink necklace sits inside. There is a sakura blossom in full bloom as the main gem on the necklace.

"A-Arigato Kukai!" I stutter, still half in awe at the present.

"I'm no longer Souma anymore...am I?" he teases.

I blush again. What is wrong with me today?

As we part ways I can't help thinking about Kukai...about the necklace...about his comments that make me blush...

What is going on?

It's 2 Am in the morning. And I can't sleep. I'm still thinking about Kukai. And a weird question is bothering me.

_Souma Kukai...Who do you love?_

I've noticed that he was talking with a blond-haired girl today. And as much as I hate to admit it...I was jealous.

Did he like that blond-haired Utau girl? Was there any chance that maybe...just maybe...Kukai liked me?

I jump out of bed. It's no use lying still. I pace back and forth across me room. I wish that Kukai would come into my room and reassure me that he didn't like Utau and he liked me.

I think...I'm falling in love...

I arrive home after another school day. And my mom is in the kitchen looking as if she is going to explode.

"Amu dear! I have exciting news!" she exclaims.

"Let's hear it then." I drop my bag on the couch, get a glass of water, and sit down on a chair.

"You're going to be transfered to a highschool in America!"

"Wonderful. Wait. WHAT?" The glass of water falls to the ground breaking into a million pieces.

"I know right?" my mom mistakes my suprise as happiness.

"I'm not going. I'm staying in Tokyo! I want to finish highschool here!" I retort.

"But honey...we made all the transactions. You're leaving tomorrow!"

My eyes widen in horror. There's no turning back...I was leaving Tokyo. Leaving Kukai.

NO! This can't be happening!

I grab a piece of stationary and start scribbling. My mind barely registers what I'm writing. When I finally put down my pen I read what I write.

A quick blush passes onto my cheeks but I dismiss it.

Now to get it to Kukai.

I run out of the house, preparing to get to Kukai's house. Until I see him, taking a stroll.

"Kukai!" I shout, almost running into him.

"Whoa there. Is everything all right?" he asks.

I can't explain to him or I might start crying. I don't want Kukai to see me cry.

"Here."

I thrust the paper into his hands and mumble, "Bye."

I run, as fast as I can, trying to drown out Kukai's shouts.

~Kukai's POV~

What is happening?

I open the paper Hinamori handed to me and I start reading.

_Hey Kukai. I just wanted to say that it was enchanting to meet you. I had a wonderful time. I...really liked you. This sounds pretty selfish but...I'm hoping that you're not in love with someone else. I'm leaving to America tomorrow. The flight is at 11 AM. _

_I love you,_

_Amu :)_

Amu...just confessed to me. And...she's leaving?

I can't just let her go without telling her my feelings.

* * *

~Amu's POV~

"Ready to go?"

The big security guard in black next to me ushers me in.

I turn around, scanning the place for Kukai. I guess...he didn't come. He probably didn't love me. He's probably grossed out.

I sadly turn away.

* * *

~Kukai's POV~

Amu...where are you?

I run, ignoring the stares burning into my back and look for Amu.

A flash of pink hair.

Amu?

It's Amu. She's about to go!

"AMU!" I shout.

She stops and turns to face me. Her face lights up in a smile.

* * *

~Amu's POV~

It's Kukai! He came! My smile immediately turns into a blush.

"Do you have to go?" he asks me sadly.

"Yes."

"Amu..." he starts.

"Kukai..."

"I love you."

Silence. I look up. His face is slightly pink as my mind registers what he just said.

I love you.

Kukai loves me?

"Kukai...I know what I asked of you was pretty selfish. Please forgive me!" I start apologizing.

"Amu-"

"I don't think I should force you into a long distance relationship like this so you can do whatever you want! We can still be friends-"

He cuts me off as my eyes widen when I realize...

His lips are on mine.

"I love you Amu. I don't care about long distance relationships. And I certainly don't want to be just friends," he answers as he pulls away.

"K-Kukai!" I stuttered, my face as hot as the sun.

He gives me a playful grin.

And I just can't stop myself when I lean in for another kiss.

* * *

**Aly-Cat: And that's a wrap peoples! Tell me what you think about it! It's a short one-shot but I'm thinking about making a sequel. Review and tell me what you thought about it. I'd like it if you answered these questions on my mind:**

**1) Was it good?**

**2) Should I make a sequel?**

**3) If so, what should it be about?**

**Thanks so much for reading even if you don't review! Now press the smexy review button and I'll be waiting to hear your thoughts! *Sniff* I wish I could be able to post the lyrics on here...**

**ARIGATO! **

**And...**

**Ja ne! ;)**


End file.
